1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid cooled brakes and, more particularly, to a packaged assembly incorporating a driven shaft, bearings and brake components.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional liquid cooled disc brakes are sold as a unit and are subsequently mounted on driven shafts. The driven shafts are supported on bearings that are mounted externally of the brake. This arrangement is disadvantageous because the footprint of the shaft and brake assembly is relatively large. Moreover, the separate assembly creates inefficiencies in packaging and in the assembly operation itself. Conventional brakes also preferably contain some means for adjustment of the brake for wear. This need has made it difficult to integrate conventional brakes with shaft and bearing components.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a brake that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.